La guerre
by Carina D
Summary: Un petit quelque chose qui m'est venu dans mes périodes plus sombres. J'ai pensé vous le mettre sur ce compte. Si vous êtes déprimés, s'abstenir de lire.


Titre : La guerre

Auteur : Carina_D

Genre : heu…angst…je crois….je sais pas vraiment comment on peut appeler ça. C'est plus un genre de réflexion.

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui concerne Gundam Wing n'est pas à moi. Il n'y a que l'idée qui l'est.

Note : C'est ma première histoire de ce genre. C'est une sorte de réflexion que je faisais quand je ne feelais pas trop et ça a donné ça sous forme de fic. Je vous préviens, je ne savais même pas c'était le POV de qui avant d'être rendu à la moitié si ce n'est pas le trois quart de la fic.

Mon corps est froid, vide. Ce n'est plus qu'une enveloppe sans vie. Mais je ne suis pas mort. Pas physiquement du moins. Intérieurement, ma flamme vacille. Elle s'éteint peu à peu. Plus aucunes couleurs n'atteignent mon cœur. Masse de chair, d'os, de muscles, de sang. Qu'une masse. C'est tout ce qui reste de moi; une masse automate. Je ne mange plus que pour survivre, bois pour ne pas me dessécher, bouge pour être encore apte au combat. Ma vie n'est plus qu'un combat. Je suis vaincu. Le combat que je poursuis, je ne le fais pas pour moi-même. On m'a entraîné depuis ma plus tendre enfance à tuer. On m'a appris à vivre en me battant. Mais maintenant que je n'ai plus aucunes raisons pour vivre, que me reste-t-il? Que la guerre. Quand je ne me bats plus pour ma vie, je me bats pour les colonies, ces traîtresses qui changent de côté au moindre danger. Egoïstes, c'est ce qu'elles sont. Avant la guerre, cette fichue guerre, j'ai aimé. Pas ouvertement mais je l'ai aimé. J'avais pu goûter au sentiment tant recherché qui fait de quelqu'un une personne différente. Puis, la guerre est apparue et a pris la place de l'être aimé. La guerre a pris sa place dans mon cœur. Oui, elle a envahie mon être mais pas ma mémoire. Jamais elle ne pourra effacer le souvenir des émotions que cette personne a emmené avec elle, avec sa mort. Oh…Meiran…tu me manques tellement…

- Wuffi? Tu viens manger ou je dois aller botter ton adorable petit cul pour que Sa gracieuse majesté draconienne daigne se joindre au commun des mortels?

Ça, c'est du Maxwell tout craché. Mes soupçons sont confirmés quand je levai les yeux et vis une natte châtaine qui reposait sagement sur l'épaule de son propriétaire. Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur ses lèvres, si rosées et si tentantes, puis sur son petit nez taquin et enfin sur ses yeux améthyste. Très rare comme couleur. Mais ce qui est plus rare encore avec ses yeux, c'est le regard qu'il lance sur vous. Dans son regard brille une joie de vivre enfantine, un peu comme ses sourires. Cependant, plus loin encore, on aperçoit de la tristesse, des yeux tourmentés par les évènements qui se sont déroulés devant eux. Pourtant, malgré toute sa lassitude et sa tristesse, il continue de se battre. Et je l'admire pour ça. Il me fait penser à elle, à Meiran. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a attiré au tout début chez lui. Mais ça, je ne lui avouerai pas. Il est trop instable, trop insaisissable. Je préfèrerais mieux le connaître. J'aimerais mieux connaître le terrain sur lequel je m'aventurerai peut-être un jour.

- C'est Wufei, Maxwell! Et tu vas payer pour cet affront!

Je sais qu'il sait que jamais je ne lui ferai de mal avec mon épée chinoise mais nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de jouer à ce petit jeu de «tentative de découpage maxwellienne». Je crois que c'est un des seuls moments où je me sens vivre à nouveau, que je sens qu'on s'intéresse vraiment à moi, même si c'est pour m'enquiquiner. Cela me donne un peu plus le goût de vivre et je ne vis plus que pour ces moments là, ceux qui me donnent le privilège d'être près de l'américain. Être tout près de lui me réconforte, m'anime d'une joie nouvelle et me donne une bonne raison de m'accrocher. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans lui. Assez de philosophie et de pensées profondes pour le moment : j'ai une chasse à la natte à faire pour le moment.

Voilà, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a passé par la tête mais j'avais envie d'écrire ça. Je ne sais pas si une suite peut être considérable mais si vous me le demandez, peut-être pourrais-je poser réflexion sur ça. En tout cas, pour ceux qui ont lu cette horreur, je voulais m'excuser pour la torture que vous avez dû subir. Alors, on se reverra dans mes prochains fics, si mes histoires ne vous ont pas trop dégoûté jusque là. À la prochaine!

P. S. Ceux et celles qui ont déjà lu cette fic, vous devez vous demander pourquoi l'auteur est différent. C'est parce que j'avais écrit cette histoire avec un compte différent, hé oui ! Mais je suis vraiment la véritable auteur de cette histoire.


End file.
